The embodiments herein relate generally to super single tires used on commercial trucks.
Commercial vehicles such as trucks and trailers have a plurality of tires such as dual tires and wide single tires known as super single tires in the field. Super single tires have several performance advantages over dual tires such as increased stability and reduced weight. This translates to improved fuel efficiency of the trucks and increased savings for the truck operator.
However, super single tires can be problematic and/or costly in the event of a tire blowout. In particular, the super-single tire is coupled to an axle which is connected to a frame of the truck by a shock absorber. In the event of a tire blowout, the shock absorber extends, which causes the tire axle to quickly drop down vertically. As a result, the super single tire and rim contact the ground, which causes the tire, rim and pavement to experience significant damage, especially when the vehicle is in motion. A bent or destroyed rim has to be replaced, which can cost at least $500 and result in considerable roadside delays.
There exists a strap designed to limit the downward travel distance of a suspension system as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,036. In this strap, a pair of bands are designed to extend along the length of a shock absorber. However, there is a need to strengthen the construction and connection of these bands to permit use with super single tires of trucks.
As such, there is a need in the industry for a safety strap apparatus with enhanced strength that overcomes the limitations of the prior art.